Suzuki Alice
Suzuki Alice '(鈴木アリス) is the main protagonist of the DreamS anime ''Illusionary Girl. She is 17 years old and known as one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls in Yumeria, being one of the only two Illusionary Girls at Level 5.5. Alice was born on January 1 and is Capricorn. She has long red hair and blue eyes. She is 168cm tall and her blood type is AB. Alice is voiced by Fujimoto Emi. Appearance The most predominant trait of Alice is her red hair, which is sometimes depicted as a blazing flame. At school, she wears the standard seifuku, albeit the skirt is longer in length. Her casual clothes consists of a white shirt, a red neck ribbon and a black long shirt with brown tights and tall leather boots. The left side of the dress has been split to facilitate her movement in battle. Also, due to having to hide the seals on her finger nails, she almost always wear white gloves to conceal this apparent trait. Background Alice's background is currently unknown, as it was revealed in episode 1 that she had no recollections of her life whatsoever. Her reason for becoming an Illusionary Girl is for her wish to recollect all her memories of her life to be granted. There is speculation that Alice may have been a magician in the past, as she is able to use magic from a spellbook that was found in her house, being one of the only two Illusionary Girls able to use magic. Personality She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents despite gaining little reward for it. This sense of justice also makes it difficult for her to team up with other illusionary girls for more than short periods (with the exception of Tsukino Rin and Kurogane Maiko, and later on Kurogane Maika). She is rational, knowledgeable and has good leadership. She is also very independent, fighting witches alone or with her "team". Weapons, Abilities and Fighting Style Alice is a veteran and is one of the most experienced Illusionary Girls in Yumeria. She was trained by Yukimura Akane, who was the most powerful Illusionary Girl at the time, before Alice outshone her. She normally wields a sword that bursts out with electricity, but can summon up to 7 swords (known as the Noble Seven), which are the 7 most powerful swords in the noble family. She can also use spells from a book that happened to be in her house. There is currently no explanation as to why she can use magic. She was classified as Level 5.5 at the age of 12, making her the youngest and one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls of Yumeria. 'The 7 Noble Swords -' She normally wields a sword that bursts out with electricity, but can summon up to 7 swords (known as the Noble Seven), which are the 7 most powerful swords in the noble family. *'''Kogarasumaru Amakuni - a black katana that Alice uses most often. Although it has no stated abilities, the Kogarasumaru is shown as if it was emitting some sort of power. *'Kannagiri Nagamitsu' (鉋切長光 Kannagiri Nagamitsu) - designed like a claspknife. Can extend the blade to surprise the enemy. *'Kashagiri Hiromitsu' (火車切広光 Kashagiri Hiromitsu) - the largest of the swords. Uses fire element to increase offense power. *'Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri' (立花道雪雷切 Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri) - a sword with the shape of a lightning bolt. Offense power is of thunder element and is very versatile. *'Onikiri' (鬼切 Onikiri) - the exact function is unknown, but appears to have the ability to curse the opponent's wound when hit. *'Kumokiri' (蜘蛛切 Kumokiri) - the ability is unknown but in the anime, it appears to be of wind element. *'Doujigiri Yasutsuna' (童子切安綱 Doujigiri Yasutsuna) - also known as the cursed sword. This sword devours life energy of the wielder and turn that energy into great power. When used, a pair of demonic-looking arms will grow from the handle and squeeze the wielder's arm. The more energy the wielder allows it to consume, the higher the arms will reach. Category:Female Category:DreamS Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime